warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizardpaw
NOTE: Edit in source mode. Delete all notices when you're done editing the page. Lizardpaw is a pale brown tabby tom with bright green eyes. __TOC__ Appearance A detailed description of the character's appearance. Include or omit any details you like, so long as the basics needed for the allegiances (pelt color/pattern and eye color) are included. For the artistically inclined, there is also an official reference sheet the player is free to fill out. However, if the player cannot fill it out themselves, a CM will do it for them and post it with an approximated appearance. Personality Write a paragraph or more describing what this character believes, how they usually act, their good and bad traits, and other information lending to their personality. By the time this is completed, the character should be well-rounded and balanced in their traits, with just the right amount and mixture of details that they'll be an interesting character to play and learn about alike. Using your alignment and game stats (abilities, skills, and knacks) as a loose guide for this is suggested (but not required). History You can write about the character's history/backstory here. Make it as long or short and as vague or detailed as you want. This can be helpful for filling out the Relations sections below. Relations This section comes in two parts. The first part utilizes a series of templates to fill out a family tree for the character, showing all of their relations and how they connect to other characters in the story (if they do). There's a tutorial on how to use these templates here. The second part covers all significant relationships in the character's life, giving specific categorizations, ratings and opinions about the other characters. The system is based on colored symbols, similar to what some DeviantArt roleplay communities use. The key for this system is below. KEY: Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ThunderClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ShadowClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). RiverClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). WindClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). SkyClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Outside the Clans Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Abilities When you first make your character, you have 6 points to distribute between these 4 abilities. While you can spend them however you want otherwise, we suggest that you don't make any of them 0. A comprehensive guide to this and all other facets of Next Gen gameplay can be found in our rulebook, so check that out before proceeding onto these sections of the page. Make sure to contact a CM about any questions you may have regarding the system. Skills Replace 0 with +# to any skills you have a bonus in. Any skills that don't have a bonus have a value equal to the score of the attribute it's based on. Note that, while knacks are skill bonuses, you do NOT add them to the scores here - they are separate. Knacks Skills or skill bonuses that a cat must train in and earn. Not all cats have them, so you can sometimes get the element of surprise by using a knack on another warrior. A full list of all available Knacks can be found here. Trivia Miscellaneous information about the character that you'd like to share, even if it doesn't fit into any other categories and may be useless. Huzzah! Gallery Typically, a character gallery will contain any and all artwork made for or including the character, except the official artwork that is created as a standard for all characters' pages (ie the infobox images or the official reference sheet). Real life depictions/photoshops of said depictions are allowed here also, but are uncommon. File1.jpg|Caption1 File2.png|Caption2 File3.gif|Etc.